The NCP (The Eternal Conflicts)
The NCP was a political party created in the UTR, emerging from a small distant group of moderates, to the largest political body in human history. For nearly two hundred years, the NCP controlled a decisive majority in the National Assembly, with over 50 straight UTR presidents, sometimes known as "The Moderate Regime". It collasped after indecisive actions against the growing corporations, and the eventual defeat of the deadly Corporate war that emerged. History The NCP was founded by Doctor Kres Domingo, around 786 AF. The party was initially intended to defeat local extremists on the planet, Zaqurn 2, aproximeatly 5 solar system lengths away from Earth. Docter Domingo was a stellar intellect, rallying the "unpolitical masses" of the planet against the corrupted local government, which sometimes had been considered "autocratic". Through a constant bribe system to the UTR's ruling rightwinged government, the local parties were able to maintain their place in this political machine. Promising a drastic shift to the center, the NCP quicly grew to profound heights, first toppling the government of Zaqurn 2, and then the Zaqurn System political machine. In a matter of under 20 years, the NCP, now under Doctor Domingo's colleague, Damien Qui'na, had established a firm base on Earth. In the same year of Doctor Domingo's death, the NCP made a stunning reach for power, using sometimes underhanded tactics to achieve a victory. After forming a brief coalition with the more moderate factions in the National Assembly, the NCP nominees were decisvely elected for most poltiical offices, including President of the UTR. Overtime, the NCP destroyed the coalition, and essentially "annexed" the moderate parties, becoming the clear dominating faction throughout the Republic. Despite using debatable ways to achieve victory, the NCP's actions boosted the economy. Because there was indeed no need for "protectionism" (as their was only one known nation to humanity), the Corporations became incredibly powerful with a total free market. The NCP, looking for ways to contain the corporatr powers, placed taxes immense taxes on the interstellar corporations. Many of these buisnesses lashed backed, most profoundly the National Verlin Coporation, who laid claim to the economic supercomputer, Adam. The NCP had authorized the nationalization of a sub-unit within the NVC, who had created, produced, and programmed Adam. The courts declared that it was within legal range to nationalize any corporation who the state believed was not "well protected", effectively granting the UTR complete control over the supercomputer. By the turn of the millenium, the NCP had begun greatly despised for their power, which had become terribly corrupted. Many oppositionary factions were gaining momentum, especially after details about corporate bribes surfaced in regards to President Jaxes Ferdinson. Finally. major corporations took a final stand against the UTR's "abuse", turning the situation from a political arguement in the National Assembly, to the first major military conflict in 1,000 years. The "Power Majority" as it was called, gave the NCP power that could surpass fillibusters, but the power was defeated in the last few years of its existence. Though they lacked that specific political authority near the end, their centrist coalition continued to prevail until the final years of the Corporate War. Ideology During its long reign of power, the NCP maintained order through a unbaised and very moderate political plate, appeasing both sides of the political spectrum with unsatisfying compromises and economic plans. Sometimes the party was associated with economic nationalism, which occasionally brought it to odd ends to the Free Market Liberals and Conservatives. Occasionally, the NCP was regarded as a leftist populist party, as many of its leaders had said to pit the people against the elites, though in contrast, the NCP constantly campaigned with the wealthy, as the elites were the ones who "controlled the UTR". The centrist policies of the NCP, are indeed what maintained its power for such a period time. As most of the people were simply pleased to consider themselves moderates, and not bother with the drastic opinions of either side, the NCP was able to grow profoundly. Category:Uncategorized Pages